


Hollow

by XxAngstQueenxX



Series: Yandere Michael Myers (one-shot) [1]
Category: Halloween (1978), Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - (Original Timeline), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Michael is a creepy old man, Michael mostly in-character, Obsession, One Shot, Other, Reader hates Michael, Scary, Terrifying, Unrequited Love, Yandere, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAngstQueenxX/pseuds/XxAngstQueenxX
Summary: All (Y/n) Wallace wanted was to have a peaceful night babysitting a sweet little girl and watch some cheesy sitcoms and Halloween specials. What she got however was a familiar dark shape lurking in the shadows, carrying a sinister obsession and a dark past that the people in her life are trying to cope with. Especially around Halloween.





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from my other accounts.
> 
> Just a quick warning (Y/n) and Michael have a HUGE/40 year old age gap in this one-shot! Michael’s old enough to be her father/maybe even her grandfather. Before you guys freak out though (Y/n) is in the age of consent as in she’s 21 years old. Also this takes place in the Halloween 2018 movie. Other then those warnings I hope you enjoy the one-shot.

Haddonfield, Illinois.  
Halloween || 2018.

“She’s allowed to stay up for trick-or-treating and watch a bit of TV. But can you please make sure that she’s in bed by 10? I want her to make it to school on time. And of course thank you again it really means alot to me.” The women in front of me informed me calmly but yet was swelled up with glee along with a amused smile plastered on her face. She was putting on her coat as her husband was starting the car outside. The air being as chilly like any other fall day, with the leaves scattering around the floor and trick or treaters running amuck with their costumes. 

The said little girl was right behind me clenching my skinny jeans, proudly wearing her little rapunzel costume that matched her like yin-and-yan. She had straight blonde hair with a toothing grin that matched the main heroine in tangled, emerald gems which sparkled when halloween was getting near. She was pouting a bit as I politely listened to the doting mother. 

“Of course Mrs Carpenter. I won’t let this little devil out of my sight.~” I gleefully poked her sides, Emily made little cackles. Her mom noticed the sincere grin I gave to her. The same one I would give her everytime I would babysit little Emily while they go out to take a breath from the stresses of work and family life. She knows that her daughter is in good hands by this remarkable college student who’s more than happy to play dolls with her or read bedtime stories when it’s time to go to bed much to young Emily's displeasure. Mrs Carpenter pursed her lips with a unwinded breath.

“Well we're off. I trust you two will have loads of fun? Make sure your good to (Y/n), Emily. I don’t want any trouble from you, you hear me?~” Emily’s mother teased with a fake scolding, passing a wink while Emily was nodding her head eagerly. Her mother pinched her cheek lightly earning a little giggle. Me and her mother chuckled as she bounced up and down.

Mrs Carpenter turned to me, the strict blank look was now a peaceful grin. “I trust she won’t be any trouble?”

“Not at all. Emily is an angel. she’ll be fine I promise.~” 

“Come on (Y/n)! I want to go already pleeeassseeee?-” She squealed in a high pitched squeak. She grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me over to the door, obviously not succeeding as she was WAY shorter than me. I turned to the mom for guidance, she gave me an awkward glance. 

“Alright-alright i’ll leave you two to trick-or-treat. I’ll see later. Bye Emily love you.” The women pecked her daughter’s cheek, finally exiting the door and driving further and further down the dark dim road until they were gone. 

As Emily was putting her shoes on, I was in the patio watching the small children with their parents. A warm feeling swelled up inside me - pure utter joy were seen in the children's faces. The remade houses that made this really old town look new again, new enough for new families to move and start over from the tragedy of 78. It made me really think about my future, about having one of my own and taking them trick-or-treating one day. 

It was such a warm thing to think about but yet my shoulders were tensing up slightly, a cold shiver went down my back when I caught a darkened shape blending into the dark forest area exiting the neighborhood. My eyes were entranced by this eerie figure whom blending into the shadows rather well, I couldn’t move my eyes away from him. 

It didn’t seem real, it seemed like it was all in my head. It was oddly hypnotizing to see him - looking at me with this burning intensity. 

I was stuck in my spot, my odd birthmark was giving out a hissing sting growing larger and larger unti-

“I’m ready to go!-” A singing chirp was heard behind me. I jumped and glanced my head back to Emily who had her light blue jacket and rapunzel costume along with her trick-or-treat bag, ready to go as ever. She gave me a concerned glance as I gave her a stuttering grin, nodding my head as we headed off into the night. Emily skipped ahead while I stayed behind her. I glanced back to the figure but to find only branches and bushes. I narrowed my eyes down a bit when some masked Michael Myers pranker bumped into a couple of little boys and didn’t even react to it. 

Being paranoid? Hell yes, but trying not to be a fearful dumbass I shrugged it off and let Emily run into the first house.

“And there you go, some popcorn for you Emily. And make sure to eat it all. Your really dumb babysitter made 5 failed batches and I don’t want to attempt to burn the kitchen down like I did last year...” I let out a boring joke, placing the colorful bowl of hot and fresh popcorn in the 6 years olds lap while she was hypnotized by some halloween special on disney channel in the wide screen TV. Which soothed my nerves when it lightens the dark living room. 

Emily wrapped her pink blanket as she made herself comfortable. I can’t help it but it made me remember the time Frank Hawkins, an old friend of my moms actually came over and helped stop the fire that I stupidly caused. Though I did get quite an earful from the police officer it still makes me chuckle when he would rub the dirt off my face as he tried to hold back his laughter, much to the confusion of his ‘friends’. 

Classic uncle Frank.  
Ah... good times. Good times...

Emily quickly scarfed it down, mouthing a thanks with popcorn stuffed inside her pink cheeks. She looks like a little squirrel. I rolled my eyes with a grin, heading back into the kitchen. Ugh she’s such a little cutie.  
...  
I glanced out the window, crickets chirping in the distant. I could have sworn I just someone next doo-

I jumped slightly when a buzzing sensation was felt in my jean pocket, a little jingle was rather noisy. My hands were shaking ever since that strange feeling rushed into me, it was a sudden feeling of electrocution. At first I thought I stepped on a plug or something odd but no It just came out of nowhere. My birthmark stopped hurting thankfully but it was still pretty damn sore. With my breathing getting hazier, I picked my I-phone and answered with a silent growl exiting my throat. Though my nerves calmed down once I heard who was on the other side of the line.

“Whats up bw-itch-” My bestfriend cheered. I can instantly tell that she was giving me that dumbass grin I know so well, I raised an eyebrow. 

I swore that I heard some cheering in the background which of course was no surprise to me considering it was halloween which is pretty big in Haddonfield. It’s been exactly 40 years since the infamous babysitter murders happened. At first people were to scared to even go outside and away of the safety of their homes. Hell some people had guns with them when there kids DID go trick-or-treating but alas this isn’t the 70s anymore. Nowadays people thought of it as an urban legend to scare your family members and trick-or-treaters. To this day people walk by HIS house which is going to be demolished soon and changed into a park of some sort.

Letting out a faint smile I replied to the brunette whom I know for years. “Hey Sarah how are you? I really hope you aren't getting to drunk again, we don’t want to be one of those people in our major… But knowing you I bet you are.~” I teased slyly.

“Ha-ha-ha very funny smartass…” She joked with some sarcasm, chuckles were heard on the other side of the phone. We both snorted a bit. 

“You should have really come with us Mrs ‘I’m-just-going-to-stay-at-home-and-do-nothing’. Come on (Y/n) you have to tag along, I’ll even show you the old house Michael Myers use to live in. Hmm... maybe i’ll even invite Mr Miller along with us.~” With her cunning ways she had to mention Ethan Miller. My cheeks were flushed to the bone, my mouth agape and appalled.

Wha?

“You did not jus-...” That sly son of a bitch that is my best friend. Trapping me to a corner when mentioning the boy I had a crush on sense junior high. At this point I started to really regret telling her that embarrassing tit-bit.

“Oh don’t worry I didn’t… yet. Unless you come.~” She bugged me with her tricky begging which I know for a fact she was the master at, always managing to convince me with her sly mentions of stuff that I love. 

“Yea I’m sure it will be good for my major in college. But you know my mom hates me going around that neighborhood, she’ll bite my head off if I even take one step in there...” I put my hand over the phone, apprehensive whispering exited my lips. “You do know what my mother went through right?...” The 6 years old luckily didn’t hear me. I can’t risk letting her know about my friends plan which I know will backfire for sure. 

I frowned when my mind flashed to those times when mom would stay on guard every time fall comes up especially halloween. Keeping me indoors at all times and never letting me even trick-or-treat until I was 16.

Always preaching that Dr Loomis was a hero.  
Which people from around here viewed him like a saving grace. 

“Of course I know! Lindsey Wallace how could I not? She’s a household name in this goddamn town!...” She made a dramatic offended gasp. I rolled my eyes and chewed on the popcorn that was carelessly left out on the kitchen table, I once again put my eyes to the little girl. Emily was now fast asleep on the couch, her soft snoring never failed to make my heart melt. Relief clouded my judgement. Now I can talk to Sarah without watching my back over to her, my attention now fully on the phone which caused me not to see a shadow walking past me and the sleeping kid. 

“I know it’s pretty fucking cool that people do that shit on halloween, going to the Myers hours and exploring something that was marked in history but I should really tell you about something from my childhood, please don’t tell anybody...” I gulped, my lips were pursuing until I let out a relenting sigh. 

Goddammit this shouldn’t be this hard to say.  
...  
But yet I did.

“...One time I was exploring the neighborhood and accidently got in the backyard of the abandoned Myers house, it took hours for her to find me. When she finally did I have never seen my mom so scared, so concerned, so angry but not at me. Her eyes had traumas that I could tell never went away…” I paused of a bit, the moment really sinking in. 

“She warned me about the dangers of that house, her quivering lips and her breaking down in tears as she hugged me tightly were the thing that made me vow never to set foot into that house again...” 

The last words were really pathetic cracks. I don’t know why it was so fucking difficult to remember that. The dark shivers and the feeling of something ‘evil’ flowing through that really old place made my skin crawl to this very day. Nothing happened but yet it just felt really… off

“Oh damn… Dude that some fucked up shit… I’m sorry…” There was an awkward pause, silence rang into the room. Heavy breathing barely being heard from the corner of my ears but not enough sound for me to even look. I really thought that this conversion would end right here but knowing Sarah she had to ruin the mood. 

“Buuuuttttt- I guess if your not going then me and the gang are.~” She playfully remarked. I hear a rustle of the phone and my other friend Joshua was fully heard while Sarah was struggling to get the phone back. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow pussy. Have fun with your boring ass-self.” He cackled at his high-spirited teasing, obviously joking by calling me pussy.

And the last thing I heard was Sarah’s defensive protests getting more and more faint. And then they hung up on me with a loud ring that was blaring against my ear. I bitterly scoffed and put my phone down in the kitchen table, brushing off that seemingly hurtful comment. But Joshua being Joshusa its just his normal attitude, he does it to everybody. 

At long last I picked up the little girl and soothed little rubs on her back and tucked her into bed gently, putting her princess blanket over her tiny body and closed the door with a quick smile while she was snoozing away in dreamland. 

It was now around midnight, the neighborhood was completely bear and dark, aside from the teenagers to scare poor bystanders. Toilet paper scattered around the street that was a ghost town. 

I felt really warm when I snuggled into the couch which really felt like I sitting in a black hole, the living room dark with the TV illuminating the whole area. ‘It’s always sunny in philadelphia’ was on and I was chuckling at the dark humor that was displayed on the show. This show never fails to make me piss my pants with laughter. 

The sound of leaves were cracking behind me I quickly turned around to find nothing there again. My cheeks were flustered. I feel my chest tightening, my arms were shivering. A light was shown along with a tweet sound, picking up my phone to see yet another call from Sarah, the 5th time in-fact that she’s been sending me prank calls like this just to annoy me. I fumed a bit and flung my phone carelessly on the table.

Emily’s parents weren’t home yet and it was starting to make me jittery again. They should be here by now, they are always on time but today they are an hour late. I clench my teeth awaiting any kind of response from the Carpenters but I got nothing. No text, no calls, zero replies... 

Luckily i’ve been getting texts from my mom who was checking in a bit too much. I smile sweetly when she sends me little hearts in the text messages we’ve been exchanging, I told her that I will be a little late due to Emily's parents not being home.

“Be safe dear. Remember the rules don’t go outside after 11.” It was a pretty simple text, same old shit coming from most parents. Nothing out of the ordinary coming from her. She’s always a nutcase this time of year.

With a cheeky grin. I replied.

“Gotcha. While i’m gone please don’t let Matthew eat my leftover cookies. That little punk stole some from me yesterday…” That little punk was of course my little brother. Matthew has a tendency to steal my stuff just to mess with me which happens quite often. The thing that really grits my teeth though is trying to scare me about some boogeyman nonsense. Which really angers our mom. 

Before I can even blink I get loads of the same replies from her. She sends these to me everytime I leave to go have fun with friends or babysitting like today. But since its Halloween it has doubled with the texts.

“Please make sure your not out of that house right now! And don’t forget to take your anxiety medication! And be please be careful (Y/n)! i’m serious!-” She responded quickly, I mumbled little snippy words out loud. Of course i’m getting something like this today...

“Mom-Mom ok I get it! Halloween is dangerous. If it makes you feel any better I locked all the doors....” I grumbled a little bit before letting out a small compliant grunt. I guess she knew that I was a bit displeased and sent me a another heart emoji. I text her a quick I love you before leaning against the soft cushions, sinking further and further into a calming state. 

My eyes were getting droopy, and droopy until i’m almost in a state where i-

A tiny scream snapped my (e/c) pupils wide open.  
My adrenaline was pumping in really fast.  
All of the sleepiness went away with a blink. 

Something happened -  
something happened to Emily!  
Oh god what if... 

I ripped the sheets away from me and jogged upstairs to the tiny bedroom where I spot Emily shaking like a leaf, using her bed sheets to protect her little body. There was nothing in the room besides her scattered toys and her clothes which were in a pile. I feel my strained alert body settling down a bit, heading over to the sobbing child who’s deer-like eyes were staring, not at me but at the 2nd door that was in the corner of the room. 

“The-the boogeyman is in my closet, he’s watching me… I’m s-scared (Y/n).-” She sobbed into my chest, her rasping breathing was felt. Emily hugging me tightly, now avoiding eye contact with the closet. I let out a small yet sympathetic beam brushing her straight blonde hair, the warmth of her onesie was on my fingers when I rubbed her back.

“There’s no boogeyman in the closet. Its ok…” I gently spoke, knowing that little tiny voices sooth children like clockwork. But she was not convinced at all, clinging onto me like a kolwa would to a tree.

“Yes there was! He was staring at me with dark ey-”

“There’s no boogeyman coming to hurt you. How about you go back to sleep…?” I soothed her softly. “If you do that. The next time i’ll come and order pizza then we can play as much as you want, just as long as you get to bed on time ok little stinker?” I winked in a fun-loving manner which made the pale child look up at me with light eyes that screamed innocence.

“Really?...” She sniffed away those salty tears that covered her face. I give her a twinkle like smile, a reassuring posture made her little body relax. My stomach was still in knots but now its got worse. 

This isn’t my usual anxious stomach aches I get every once in a while. No this was like a warning, a warning that I didn’t know about and don’t want to know about. But they calmed down when I see this defenseless child in need of my help. She’s my top priority.

I’m just getting jumpy again.  
Nothing to be afraid of…  
I snarled to myself.  
I’m so fucking dumb…

I ignored those running negative thoughts and smiled to Emily. “I’m positive. We’ll have pizza, we’ll eat cookie-dough, we’l-”

“But he’s reall-”

“Shh just go to sleep. Remember (N/n) is going to protect you from the big bad boogeyman.~” I teased sweetly, tucking her back into the warm covers and singing little lullabies. Some of them my mom would sing to me when I was younger, when I thought the boogeyman was in MY closet, to pop out and eating me ruthlessly. I honestly believed that for years.

“But aren’t girls supposed to be saved by their knight in shining armor?” She questioned with a childlike glint. I grinned a tiny bit.

“Well... no not really…” I explained almost sheepishly. “While men can save girls, girls can save boys to. Have you seen enchanted? That’s a movie where a girl saves a boy.” I mentioned to her, recalling the scene where Amy Adams character saves the man she fell in love with. It was such a good movie, something I know Emily will enjoy. 

There was a pause.

“Is Ethan your knight in shining armor?” She asked with a hint of pride. I flinched dramatically. Emily was secretly snickering under the covers when I acted like a jumpy moron again, through her eyes had no cheer.

“N-no I-I mean y-ye-s I do like him b-but j-just in a frie-ndly way you k-know I-” My words were in shambles, my face fully red and preparing her give me a playful remark. But she got rather silent, as did the room.

...  
...  
I stopped, frowning with a slow sigh.

“Everything will be just fine Emily I promise you...” And finally she let out a faint beam. A sense of security was flowing in me, recollecting how mom would comfort me when I was shaking with loud sobs after that sinister visit to the old Myers house. it’s strange how nostalgia can take the most anxious people and calm them down really fast. Anyways Emily unwillingly relaxed on her back and leaning against the pillows, I pecked her tiny head which calmed the 6 year old who was at this point about to pass out.

It really must took a lot out of her but I digress. 

Before I exited the bedroom I glance at her with the warmest eyes you can ever give to someone. “Sweet dream kid...” I whisper tenderly, though I believed she didn’t hear me because of the soft snores exiting her throat. I giggled really faintly, closing the door with a soft click.

Only the sounds of crickets were heard along with the wind blowing in a steady pace. I heard a really-really faint thud but this time I didn’t flinch at all, Emily has a habit of turning in her sleep sometimes. My whole being with rather relaxed. Maybe it was because I almost fell asleep on the couch and made me super groggy. Or maybe it was the silence of the room with my TV show playing tenderly in the background. The soft cold air made me think of the gang who’s probably causing trouble, hey I tried to stop them.

I smiled sentimentally.  
Those jerks... 

But I felt that same smile drop a bit. There was something that made me… double guess. They always do really dangerous things and made it out just fine. But this felt different… worse even. Michael Myers and the murders that happened were still being talked about to this day, I know that he’s locked away and being heavily guarded. Even when people are safely away from that evil vile serial killer, that house seemed too haunted to explore. Some say Judith Myers is still walking in the mortal realm with such sorrow for her murder which of course scared everybody off. Maybe i’m just being over protective but i’m their friend I can’t just let them walk into danger like that, despite their protests they always throw at me.

That’s not all…  
I feel a strange ghost-like presence here.  
...  
God dammit i’m overthinking thi-

“(Y/n)...” A tiny voice reached my ears again. With a relucent hum, I once again remove the warm blanket and away from the comfort of my show, lazily walking instead of running up the stairs. Emily was still in her covers, not scared but rather sceptical now.

“What’s the matter Emily-Pmily?” I yawned tiredly.

“Can you close the closet door I.. can’t sleep with it open…?” She stuttered slightly, but at least she wasn’t refusing to sleep this time. I nodded with a reassuring grin, she clenched her blanket close to her and curiously watching me with with such focus.

I attempted to close it, though it seemed to not let me.

I try again with the same results.

One more time… nothing.

Finally I opened it and…

A cold hand gripped onto me tightly, a stinging sensation grazed onto my shoulder as I fell to the hard ground with a uncontrollable shriek. 

Emily let out a really loud scream, paralyzed from her bed as she watched me get up with lighting speed. 

My adrenaline kicked in like exploding fireworks, it was like 0-to-100. 

My birthmark was burning dangerously.  
The stinging was almost too painful to describe in words. 

But that was the last thing I was thinking.  
Right in front of me was a tall masked man which was staring at my smaller figure, holding a knife that has little specks of my blood in it. 

He tilted his head curiously and lowered his weapon but this didn’t stop his other hand from tightening its grip.

And it was a REALLY strong grip! 

Emily was sobbing with screeches, this time jumping out of her bed though she didn’t leave. Still staying as I yell at her to run but she didn’t budge.

She bravely grabbed onto my other arm and yanked but of course this did nothing to prevent the dangerous figure whom ripped me backyards to his hard chest, turning his head to the girl with robotic like movement. 

He raised his knife at the child,  
she gasped with a shriek.  
My heart dropped. 

“NO Leave her ALONE!-” I shouted with my teeth gritted, gripping tightly to the wooden chair and slammed harshly to the figure whom flinched. 

With him down now and with such speed and with no second to lose I picked Emily up and bolted downstairs and out to the empty street.

She held onto me for dear life. 

I grabbed my I-phone out of my pocket, dialing with my shaking fingers and gripping onto little Emily whom was having a hard time keeping her grip.

The call was answered immediately by dispatchers.  
“911 whats your emergen-” 

“PLEASE H-HURRY! There’s s-someone who tried to a-attack me and a little c-child.” I didn’t let them finish, my stuttering and breathing getting out of my control.

It was in this moment I really regret not taking my medication earlier today.

“Alright ma'am, we are sending in help right away. Please stay in contact with us. Can you please tell me if you or the child are alrig-”

“HURRY goddammit! The address is 328-LumpkinLane Drive.-” I howled closely to the cell-phone instantly hanging up with sheer panic and lack of focus, slamming my hands on the neighbors door with violent howling. 

We need to LIVE!  
We HAVE to LIVE!

“Help up! PLEASE HELP US!-” Along with Emily I banged and banged over and over again, horrified tears exiting my pupils. My chest was really-really tight and my breathing getting the heaviest it can get. 

God it hurts -  
its hurts!  
It hurts so much! 

Emily looked behind her and gasped with really wide eyes frozen in her spot, I turned around in response.

The sinister figure was heading towards us slowly. 

This made us howl even louder.  
Finally the door was gently opened by the middle aged divorcee who was wide eyed when me and Emily bolted into his house.

“What are you doing here? Get out of my house?!-”

“I’m sorry s-sir but we need to hide. Please l-lock all the doors, there’s s-someone chasing us. And I t-think I know who it i-is. Please...” I whimpered with agonzing rasps. My mind was racing like a ticking time bomb, though the thing I always told myself is to not panic and focus. 

I felt a pang in my chest, a painful drawn out pang.  
The man saw our ghostly pale faces and our quick erratic movement, it took him awhile but he nodded. 

The room was spinning and blurry, my hiccups were getting intense, my breathing uncontrollable and the tears won’t stop leaving my face.

God why didn’t I saw this sooner?

I should have blocked the doors!

I should have made sure that I was looking around more!

What did I do wrong, why is this happening right now!?

“It’s alright. I made sure to call the police. I will keep you safe, but what I want you to do is hide in the bathroom with Emily.” He calmly grabbed my shoulders with a restful order, glancing over at his young neighbor who did nothing but cling to my leg and won’t let go, her eyes glazed with numbness but were still wide eyed. He pursed his lips.

“I looked out the window and saw that he was gone. I will still be on lookout I promise. But take this just in case…” He gave me a loaded handgun, I grabbed it tightly and kept a close eye on the weapon. Something I knew really well how to use. The man’s calm demeanor made me start to think a little clearly, I loosened my tense shoulders and let myself breathe. A good trick my parents taught me when I was having a moment.

“But what about you?” I shakily asked.

“I’ll be fine. I’m armed don’t worry about me.” I gave him a peering glance, his eyes were stalking out the window and looking around the whole goddamn neighborhood. He turned and motioned me up the stairs. 

“...Aright come on Emily. Lets go…” 

My emotionless yet determined tone made Emily snap out of her dark trance and grabbed my hand as I walked up the stairs. At this point, a wave of tiredness overflowed me. Numbness glazed all over me both physically and mentally. This was a feeling I was far too familiar with, but this one was triple the amount I was use to. Though Emily on the other hand just witnessed horrors beyond belief, something no 6 years old shoulder never go through. I have to stop thinking about myself and focus on the child who will have most definitely have scars from this night. 

Just like her neighbor told us, I locked the bathroom door. We both curled up into the bathtub. I loaded the weapon with one hand and the other was keeping Emily close to me. We were both holding each other as were watching the door quietly…

There was no sound at all, it was completely utter silence…

For extra measure I shut off the lights which made Emily squeak as her grip on me got tighter. I shushed her in a tenderhearted and quieting way.

“Get out of my house. I AM ARMED!-”

“The police are on their way!”  
Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!  
Shots were heard.

“STAY BACK!-”

“You will NOT… N-NOooo …. Gah-hhkkkkk..” 

Gurgles were getting louder and louder, ear piercing loud. 

Emily opened her mouth with a screech but I rapidly covered her wide mouth, putting a finger up to my lips and shook my head. 

She stared up at me, frozen in fear. The urge to scream was getting to much for her, her breathing getting hazy and quickening. But she held it in with her blue eyes now clenched shut, covering her ears. 

Her neighbors dying howls were being heard clearly.  
Coughs and gasps of breath.  
Something splattering, An awful cracking,  
then those horrible moans…  
...  
And finally complete utter silence… 

I let go of her mouth silently. I used my ballerina like feet and tiptoed to the door, leaning my head against it with my weapon in both hands. 

Our heavy breathing being the only source of sound now. 

Though a shuttle creak was getting more apparent, Me and Emily jumped slightly. Emily seemed to have kept following my order and covered her mouth with both hands as I copy her action, the other hand holding my gun.

There was no running now.

Creak…  
Footsteps getting louder and louder…  
...  
Another creek.  
Even louder…  
...  
And louder...

A dark shadow was reflected in the door, right in front of me!  
I almost choked myself.  
It was kicked down with such force I nearly avoided it,  
it hit the ground with a thunderous bang. 

A loud-loud screech escaped my lips as I fell backwards, and there he stood doing that famous head tilt I heard so much about from my friends. 

And finally I couldn’t hold it in anymore and let out all of the screams, shireks, and howls I was trying desperately to hold back in.

“FREEZE! Step away from them now or i’ll shoot!-” 

I didn’t know if I was going crazy but I thought I heard sirens outside, sounds that really felt like heaven on earth at this moment. 

In front of me was an officer who was aiming a gun at the maniac.  
Michael turned around and slit the man’s throat before he even fired shots. 

His partner showed up quickly and managed to shoot his chest, only with a almost muted grunt this didn’t stop and repeatedly stabbed the man who was howling and gasping for breath until he was motionless. 

Blood was now leaking into the carpet, on the hallway, and out of the bathroom. The shape turned back to me but he didn’t raise his knife or slash me or even stab me. 

Instead he turned to Emily whos now in the corner of the wall and shrieking, weeping when the man raised his knife and almost slashed down the little girl. 

Nausea crept into my stomach,  
it made my blood boil over.

“No STOP! Somebody HELP!-” I yelled and aimed my gun up, pulling the trigger which let out piercing shots. 

Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang! 

Just louds noises repeating over and over like an alarm.  
The man grunted and groaned really faintly. 

My blood turned icy cold when he gripped his knife even tighter then it already was. 

Clicks were now being heard,  
I froze. 

Michael resumed trying to spike the child with his bloody knife I lunged forward and hugged her close to me and away from the weapon which was now impaled into my shoulder.

I let out a wail, the wound giving a sharp sting matching the one from my birthmark which was aching. Blood trailed down my elbow sleeved shirt. 

I squealed when I was being yanked back more violently,  
Emily grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back into her but of course Michael easily overpowered the both of us. 

I struggled, yanked, bite, and scratched but nothing seemed to slow down this brute whom was dragging me away like a ragdoll.  
With all of my efforts in vain all I can do is scream. 

Now being held with his right arm in a tight grip. What made my blood go cold is that now he used his wrinkled dirtied hands to pet my face tenderly. 

I was desperate to get off of him,  
getting myself free and running to safety with Emily.  
But everything felt so hopeless. 

There was only one thing to do now.  
Seeing an open exit, I turn to Emily. 

“Run NOW!-”

“B-bu-”

“Now Emily! Get out of here and RUN! Please do this for me. RUN!-” Coughing up the last part, tears won’t stop leaving my face. 

She hesitated but she took a breath and ran away and was out of my vision. Now it was just me and the shape of haddonfield.  
I pleaded to the man, begging almost pathetically.

My grip was getting weak,  
the room was starting to spin,  
as the blood was leaving my body  
and dripping onto the tile below me.

“He...lp…” I choked out one more time.  
Just one more time.

This is it...  
I’m going to die here…  
Alone with him...  
I’m sorry Mom...

I really thought that I was really gone for good because with no warning at all there was a loud bang.  
Michaels grip let loose and I collided my head harshly to the ground.  
My ears were ringing, and my visions was getting dark and darker. 

It was to blurry to see everything.  
But I did make out a few shoes that were running near me. 

Unknown voices were echoing and were really hard to make out. Everything just seemed so surreal, I didn’t believe anything anymore. 

Dam-mit...

“Fasci-nating... how... is sh….”  
“W-weee nee... to help he…..”  
“St... with u... Stay with us (Y/….”  
“That’s… my….dau-ght….”

Everything steadily went black.

…  
Beep…  
…  
Beep…  
…  
Beep…

“Jesus Frank you need to be more careful around him, especially when young college students get involved!-” A older female was barely heard.

“I was being careful goddammit! I’ve seen what he’s done before remember, back in 78?-” Then a familiar man’s voice, barking.

“You know that she almost died back there! I don’t want another victim to be just like me, scared and watchful for the rest of her life. And look what happened now!”

“We still need to worry about MY patient who has been let loose and will continue where he left off!” And then another unknown male.

“All of you be quiet now! My daughter went through something no one should ever experience!-” My mothers usual warm tone was defensive.

I peered my eyes open, a blurry white wall was the first thing I saw. Soft beeping noises playing softly beside me. Both my arms and legs were so worn out they might as well be numb as this point. An IV was stuck on my arm. The life or death situation I was just in disappeared quickly, the fear of being met with sharp bloody knife. Gone. It felt like I was floating on the ocean, or flying in the clouds to carry me away from what I have just went through. I don’t know how long its been since I have encountered the babysitter killer but I do know it has been a while. 

God I feel so tired I can’t even sit up straight. Numbness clouded my face, it was blank and rather dull like. The sarcastic jokes or the chirpy laugh I would always let out was not here. At least i’m not alone though. 

My redheaded mother ran to me and hugged me tightly, something wet was felt on the back of my hospital gown. I of course hugged her back after I was out of my thoughts. An unknown women who looked rather elderly stood in the corner and observed me quietly, a knowing look on her older features. And then there was a rather short man who looked about the same age as the women. He had a broom mustache and was rather intrigued but a little worried. He reminded me of the famous Dr Loomis a bit. And of course there was our family friend Frank who looked on-edge.

“She’s awake.” The womens old voice muttered more tenderly this time.

“Thank god…” Frank let out much needed breath of fresh air.

“Oh honey I am so sorry…” My mom sobbed into my shirt with my dad rubbing circles in her back, standing next to me. Everything seemed so clear now. I am safe and away from that monster. Though still baffled.

“Wha? What happened…?”

“Your…” She choked out slightly but took a breath and continued, I squinted my eyes a bit but quickly let it go. “You were attacked by...Michael Myers. He escaped after 40 years and was hunting down random people like he did when I was younger. One of the random people was you...”

“Is Emily ok...?” A crock fell into my throat, my voice scratchy. Worn out and still slightly dizzy. The only thing I can pry is that Emily did not lay dead in a pool of her own blood, it pierced my heart to just think about it. 

Mom let out a gloomy smile and petted my arm.

“Don’t worry she's fine. Shes with her family right now, safe and sound.” The tightness in my chest was instantly released from the happy news. I can finally breathe some more. My dad walked out of the room to grab some drinks for the group of people who were just as tired as I was and need something to clear all of our nerves.

“This is truly remarkable. Someone who managed to cheat death by the hands of death himself.” The older gentlemen muttered with such interest. All of us turned to him as if we forgot he was there. 

“W-who are you?...” I questioned almost innocently, acting like a total fucking idiot to what looked like a doctor. The man smiled at all of us, especially towards me. Laurie raised an eyebrow with her eyes squinted, a almost hardened look. She seemed to just met this man a while back. While my mom was actually pretty interested by what he had to say.

“My apologizes. My name is Ranbir Sartain. I am the psychiatrist who took over the care of Michael Myers after Dr Loomis passed away. Fascinating topic that man...” He took his hand out to shake which I timidly took, looking down at the cast on his other arm. I frowned a bit. My mother beamed when he saw the softened look from the man who inspected my injuries, unknowing to me saw a lot of Dr Loomis in him. Laurie and Frank however ignored the professionals talk and only focused on me, more Laurie then Frank who was keeping a close eye on the psychiatrist.

“We need to let her know.” The older women stepped forward, her eyes were bold and full of steel. She looked like the one person who would shoot you square in the face if you ever offended her or her family.

“Laurie don’t you think your being to quick about thi-”

“No i’m not. Remember what we have been through Lindsey... 40 years ago today…” My mom stiffened with her lips pursed, The elderly women somberly shut her eyes and stood beside her. She waited for the redhead who let out a grunt and then nodded reluctantly. Laurie turned to me, I stayed quiet. “This is going to be hard say but I can’t keep this information quiet... Back when I was still in highschool Michael Myers has stalked m-”

“No way… Your Laurie Strode!-” It seemed like the darkness that swirled inside me went away, letting out a beam of light. It was really like talking to a celebrity in person. If I had permission I would squeal but of course I would make a utter fool of myself. Laurie broke character, her eyes were gleaming brightly and had almost a warm grandma-type smile.

“Yes I am. And you must be (Y/n) (L/n). I use to babysit your mother a long time ago. Did you know that she use to collect her baby teeth and show them to me when she was about 6.~” Laurie mischiefly nudged her shoulder to my mom whom glanced over at the surprisingly soft older women, her cheeks bright red and baffled. I stuck my tongue out with horror and amusement, disgust washing over me. 

“Laurie you mentioned not to talk about that...” My mom cheekily replied. I giggled with some laughter thrown in from all of us, even a quick chuckle from Dr Sartain. It was almost like that horrible tragedy never happened. 

“That was a lifetime ago Lindsay.” Laurie glimpsed over at me for a while, she had a look that were full of memories. “Your daughter reminds me of my grandchild. So full of life.” She chuckled slightly, but after a while the same emotionless mask she put on returned, her pupils full of scars.

“But we mustn't waste time. He is still out there and none of the officers have not caught him yet. We must move now or else he’ll find his next victim, most likely my daughter or granddaughter! Officer Hawkins watch over (Y/n) and Lindsey while I go find IT...” Laurie turned to me as I blinked to the hero who saved my moms life a long time ago which earns major-major respect from me. A glint of painful memories were being casted on to me, looking at me like a reflection of herself. 

I can’t imagine what she was thinking when she protected mom.  
My smile faltered a tiny bit.

“But wait Laurie! Me and the other officers can take care of i-” Laurie closed the door behind her. Frank was flabbergasted, stood frozen and glared to the direction of the door. He took out the radio to remind others to look out for Laurie and watch out for Michael. 

I was paralyzed in the hospital bed.  
Wait?... Hold on?...

“What! Frank he hasn’t been caught yet!?-” I shuttered quite a bit. Yet there was something rather secure washing over me when i’m around him but there’s this deep rooted feeling that something is not completely right. Just a gut feeling that sometimes tricks me, I would tell myself it was my anxiety and most of the time it really was.

And because of that everything came back to me in full force.  
The knife wound,  
Emily screams,  
my screams,  
nearly getting slashed down.

“I know it’s rough news kid. All of us our doing our best to find the fucker!-” He snarled a bit, using my childhood nickname. It was such a cheap trick to calm me down when I was really young. When I would wake screaming that the boogeyman was going to kill me and my family. When Frank was watching me he would always be there. 

He would always shush me silently, treating almost like a child which explains the nickname. Even now he would still see me as this 5 year old instead of an actual adult. It makes my cheeks turn really pink.

“You need to tell her now Lindsey!” Frank demanded strictly, turning all of the attention to my mom who was massaging her temples.

“She’s practically still a child Frank!-” Mom shot back.

“Shes 21 years old. I think she has every right to know, you can’t hold secrets to your own family forever!-” I can only watch as they both bite at each-other like angry dogs. I aggressively ran my fingers through my hair. 

Were supposed to work together not fight and blame one another.  
I clenched my fists tightly together, silently snarling.  
The string finally snapped.

“Can you both please shut the fuck up!-” I blurted out with my fist slammed down into the bedsheets, my lips quivering. 

Both of them turned to me instantly. 

“Why did he go after me? Why did he take the time to chase only me!? What did I do that made him hate me so much!?-” I can only wail to the two adults who briefly stared at each other. Snot fell out my nose from all of the salty tears and blurbing crying that were finally being released. 

God this is so humiliating, i’m supposed to be brave but I look really pathetic. My hands were shivering violently. I can only look down.

“It’s over now you don’t need to worry anymore… Shh its ok we got you don’t worry. Nothing’s going to happen anymore...” My mom wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace. Frank rubbed my back tenderly, Mom didn’t seem to mind this gesture one bit. 

“Please… Tell me. Do this for me I need to know...” I darkly murmured, clinging into the warmth that was around me. Mom took a breath. She was so silent at first, not telling me a word but eventually she relented.

“Back in 1978 Michael escaped and stalked random teengers who just happen to be babysitting. Of course I told you that I happened to be involved...Right?” I nodded slowly, taking in every word that was being spewed in a matter-of-fact tone. I can tell that the words she letting out were really difficult to express.

“I of course... Survived the incident. At first I didn’t know why he was so prisisent of me, my old friend Tommy, and Laurie until years later...” A pin drop entered the room. Sartain observed us both, seemily really silent. He seems to take in this knowledge just as much as me. 

“While you were unconscious. Laurie theorized that he had some kind of obsession with us. Like he knew about something we didn’t. When I saw those black sockets for the first time all those years ago, his darkened eyes seemed to glance over at me. But it wasn’t out of bloodthirst, or a desire to kill me like he did when I briefly met eyes with him outside. It was a confused almost knowledgeable one.” She continued, looking away from the concerned look I was giving her. I placed my hand on hers.

“Like we said earlier we don’t know what it is but what I do know for sure that he was mainly after Laurie. Though I remember feeling a stinging type of pain in the back of my neck that day...” She quivered with a crinkled nose. I stood still, the information flooding into me so fast. 

Was she mentioning a stinging feeling?  
I remember feeling something sore in my neck yesterday night and increased when I was attacked by that vicious monster.  
I recalled him petting my hair.

“We think with the evidence we provided I think we're right. But Michael must have found out that your my daughter and decided to finish off where he left off. To kill me and anybody that's associated with that nigh-”

“There’s something else I forgot to tell you...” I interrupted them as I clenched my fingers into the soft sheets. They all give their full attention towards me, all of them were rather bugged eyed as I talked hesitantly.

“Before everything went black. Michael he…” I pursed my lips tightly. “Petted my bruises really weirdly after he dragged me out of the bathtub when I was attempting to protect Emily...” Nausea clawed in my insides. The urge to just throw up in the middle of the room was getting stronger, it was almost to much for me to bare. The adults who stayed were stunned, wide eyed. Dr Sartain in particular was skeptical.

“Are you positive you felt this?” He questioned calmly, rubbing his chin in a curious manner. I nodded quickly, no humor in sight. Trembling as I trying to regain my composure. I can still feel those dirty bloody hands grip onto me, the way he glimpsed down as I had trouble clawing away from him. 

“Absolutely...”

“Then we must catch him sooner or later, i’m afraid he’s after this girl, most likely to kill her. (Y/n) give me a favor and please don’t end up like Laurie...” Frank pleaded, clutching onto my shoulders with a dead stare.

“Do you really think i’ll be watching my back 24/7? Lauries a great women from meeting her but I think I’ll be fine.~” I attempt to soften the blows from what I said to the group earlier. From the looks of it, it looked like it worked.

For the first time in a while Frank grinned, that grin he would give me when I use to play on his desk when I would visit him as he was working at his job as a police officer. My mom would always drop off lunch and have a friendly adult chat with him. He can’t help but chuckle when recalling me putting on his police hat and trying to act tough.

“I know you are kid. Your one tough cookie to survive something like that...” He ruffled my hair, my whines in protests made him forget that he was still on a mission to watch over me and to look out for the ‘the shape’. 

“I’m not a kid anymore uncle Frank. I’m an adult now...” I pouted childishly.

“Well you're always a kid to me.-” He tried to act serious but it sounded more of a playful quip than anything.

That’s the uncle Frank I know so well. 

With a cat like grin I returned the sassiness.  
“Hey now. Your only saying that because you're teasing me.~”

“Its true. If you ever need me i’ll just be out those doors. You get some rest ok? Don’t tell your mom I stole one of her protein bars out of her purse.~” He winked at me secretly while my mom was talking with Doctor Sartain, whom looked as if he was in deep thought. Only nodding a couple of times to Mom. I tried to hold back a cackle as uncle Frank whistled with the bar hiding behind his back. 

With their short and rather serious conversion finished.  
My mom walked up to me.

“I think you need some rest honey. Me and your father need to check up on Matthew. We’ll come back later ok? We love you.” She pecked my cheek, I gave her a quick glomp, she let out a flabbergasted grunt but of course she hugged back maternaly. 

And with that the adults left the room, leaving me and the now soft beeping from the machine. With a childlike smile, I leaned back against the fluffy pillows and just stared up into the ceiling, counting the sheep that are bouncing lively in my head. I yawned, my body relaxing in those soft sheets, the soft cold wind outside was so soothing to shut my eyes and myself go into dreamland with tranquil snoring. 

It makes me forget what I experienced,  
I want it to stay this forever.

I want it to…  
…  
…  
…  
...  
“What ar… yo…doi... she’s asle...?” 

“I’m jus... obser-vin... the surviv....”

“No...your n-ot. What are you doi… and I wa-nt th... truth?...” Groggily I peeked my eyes open, everything was so blurry around me though I see two figures. Which was really odd and unordinary considering how late it is. But I was still too drowsy to be fully aware of what’s going on. 

It must be the doctors checking up on the stitches from the knife wound from my shoulder which was pretty deep.  
But from what I heard it’s most likely not... 

“I have been waiting for this moment for years. I won’t let you interfere with my research!-” I close my eyes shut and evened my breathing to disguise it as if I were sleeping, all ears now at the two men in the room. Murmurs were getting louder and louder until it was a normal pitch. Though I didn’t tell them off, if I did they would know that I was listening and they would leave it right there but from I can pick up it was about me.

“No I will not let you do this. This is going way to far, she’s just a girl!-” Frank’s mouth was agape, his nose was crinkled with his lip curled with a cold sneer to the short psychiatrist. 

Footsteps were heading towards my direction.  
I trembled under the covers.

“Like you stated earlier Officer she is 21. Legal ag-” Something was getting loaded which made me clench my eyes shut even tighter. “Now-now what will that solve Officer?... You know that this will be a breakthrough to see if Michael is truly human. If we're lucky we can make him spea-”

“I won’t let you turn her into some kind of sex slave!-” I nearly gasped, almost making a noise thankfully I pursed my lips shut. 

The same type of nausea from earlier came crawling back but this was worse, so much worse.  
God it was killing me. 

Sex slave to a 60 year old man?  
To serial killer Michael-Myers?  
The shape of haddonfield?!  
I gagged faintly. 

No… This must be some kind of prank, it is. It’s just a sick halloween joke.

“Sex slave...? No far from it... Think of it as a sacrificial bride. This way I can get proof that she’s the reason he’s been waiting for, to-”

“Not on my watch!” Frank snarled defiantly, raising the gun to the back of Dr Sartain's head whom didn’t move an inch, he looked down at the supposed restful me whom is now listening loud and clearly. Frank tightly clutched the gun, clapping his teeth together when Dr Sartain observed me further. I shivered slightly.

“Step away from her!”

I can’t keep them closed anymore.  
With only a sliver, I peeked one of my (e/c) pools open.

“Step away from (Y/n) ... Now!-” He slowly threatened, his tone chillingly cold. Dr Sartain stood up, putting his right hand into his coat pocket.

“Oh Officer I am so sorry...” He spoke with a sudden warmness. 

“She must be really important to yo-” With a roar Dr Sartain turned around with such speed, spiking something into Franks neck. 

Frank screeched with gurgles,  
a bang got shot off as the gun fell to the ground with a noisy clank.

“NO!-” I uncontrollably hollered. Both eyes snap open, my body sat up straight. A ring of fire fell through me, clenching my jaw. 

With any object I can find I sharply threw at the slimy bastard, the alarm clock, notebooks, anything. I flew away from my bed and try to strangle the man but my legs were like jelly. 

They were so numb I fell to the ground hard.  
I clenched my teeth with a hiss.  
Why are my legs so weak?  
Why now?-

Dr Sartain flinched a bit as the alarm clock collided into his back, he turned around with an eyebrow raised. Though down that didn’t stop me from sneering at him, using my claw like nails to try and scratch him but he easily stepped away from me. The dog of a man eyed me down, seeing me as nothing more but a lab rat to be used, to be played with. 

But unaware to me he’s not the one who will do the playing. 

Besides the desire to stab and slash the sadistic doctor, I peered down at the barely conscious Frank who was gasping for breath, blood in his mouth, with a gash like wound on his neck. His eyes were rather tender but wide-eyed, he turned his head to me with a single tear coming down. 

He tried to reach his hand towards me. With a quiver, fighting the tears that were trying in vain to come out. I crawled over to him, clenching the giant wound, even ripping my hospital gown and securing the gash tightly.

“What did you DO!? Why aren't you trying to save him!?-” I was nearly a minute away to slit the rats throat but this must of encouraged the said doctor in front of me. With a tiny sneer of a smile, he kneeled down. Using some kind of cloth to wash the bloody stiletto blade. 

I snarled defensively, putting Frank in the safety of my arms and away from the cold blooded physiatrist.

“Doing what is right...” He replied almost nonchalantly which made my blood boil over. Franks blood all over my hands as he clung to life.

“Right… RIGHT! You just stabbed someone close to me how is that right!?”

“Maybe immoral to you Wallace girl. But for the good of research this must be done. This is the only way to find out more about Michael Myers. And you are the key to understanding him.” He explained rather harshly, different from the man I met a couple hours ago. I feel the room going rather chilly, the eerie air that was outside was now coming in.

“What is so important about me to him that you want to sacrifice me? He’s nearly 60?-” I lurched at the thought. His aged hands wrapping around me tightly, holding me like i’m some sick possession of his. Whatever this so called doctor is telling me he would be mostly likely wrong. No Michael would never think like that. His only motive is to kill on this night...  
...  
Right?...

“Important because your birthright was to be with the shape of haddonfield.” I backed away from him, my legs weren’t moving at all now. As much as I tried, they won’t move an inch. This didn’t bother Sartain. “At first I thought that he truly wanted to kill Laurie Strode, to finish what he did back when he was still a child. But now…”

I grunted, using all of my strength to move with no avail. Sartain chuckle with a sinister undertone. Come on legs! Move goddammit!

I turned my head over, noticing the now abandoned gun right by Franks twitching hands. It pains me so much to see him in such a state, fighting back those sobs that I bravely held in for so long. 

I need to escape from this maniac and rescue Frank.  
I have to do it for him! 

I studley move my fingers next to the weapon, staring up at Sartain to not attract any attention. Trying my hardest to contain my rapid beating heart which grew when he would briefly turn to me. 

Yet my mind remained calm.

“Now It makes so much sense. When Michael escaped that night in 1978, he was searching for something. He didn’t know what but he knew that it was important… Until he found your mother.” I was almost there reaching it closer and closer, though I stopped when I heard the mention of mom. 

I was shivering, my fingers slowly getting more numb and harder to control but I mistakenly chose to ignore it.

“When your mother was young he must have sensed the not yet conceived you in her, must have sensed a connection. So he let himself get captured.” He paused for a brief moment, now turning his attention to me. Time nearly stopped, With a silent rush I put my hand away from my only escape route.

“Captured for what?...” I croaked out finally. The glare I was giving was fierce as ever. Sartain hummed with a devil like smirk.

“Till you were an adult. Till you were born and old enough to be Michael's sacrifice then we can fully understand what goes on in his head.” He scoffs. “Dr Loomis will see how much I am just like hi-”

“You are not like Dr Loomis!-” I interrupted him with a thunderous boom. How dare he uses the hero of haddonfields name in vain!

“Doctor Loomis will never be like you! NEVER!-” I lost control, letting out a roar. Dr Sartain eyes widened a bit, not in a panicked sort of way no-no it was rather surprised. The man standing right in front of me was never like Loomis. He never endangered people, he never used people, he never let Michael get away with all of this evil he has done. He would never!

“Never in a lifetime! Loomis is a HERO, you are no more than a sleazy LAIR who uses people to get what you want! YOU will never win! YOU will never be like Loomis! YOU will never get Michael To… t...” My powerful bellow was cut short, my words dry. And just like that, the words that were so easy to let out now came out with cracks and scratches. I laid on the floor unmoving but still breathing. My blood ran cold.

NO-NO!  
Fuck!- Fuck!- Fuck!-

I was no longer in control of my body.  
I can’t even let out any words.  
Or move any of my fingers.  
I was a vegetable now. A tool.  
Sartain stared down at me with a knowing look.  
...  
Then it hit me square in the face…

“So the drug finally worked? I was worried that it passed in your system...”

SHIT!-

“H-he..l-lp…So-m..on...” I tired to yell, cry, shout, even scream. Trying my all to let out a bellow so loud that it will attract the whole hospital, yet the only thing escaping was little tiny screeches. My mouth was agape, tears running down my sweaty features with my breathing getting hazy. My throat was getting sore. Everything felt so numb.

The strength that I had only minutes ago was completely gone. 

“Now all we need to do is wait. Of course by waiting, you will be the little experiment and I will be a simple observer. Don’t take it personally my dear im just doing my job.” He boasted, giving me the most punchable grin.

He hummed rather smoothly and methodically.  
While I laid there in disbelief. 

“And I noticed that little stunt you were trying to pull earlier. Did you think I would not notice that? You really are thinking like a child Mrs Wallace.” I flinched when he kneeled down next to my fingers and took the gun to the other side of the hospital room. Now I had nothing to defend myself. 

He turned back to me, dragging my still body and placing me back into the hospital bed rather harshly, right where I woke up earlier today.

“Ah- You must be wondering where the cast came from?” I glimpsed when he lightly placed his other arm on the bandaged wrist. “It was from that bus crash, the same one where Michael escaped a couple nights ago. Of course I never expected him to be rather brutal when it comes to escaping, he did it so smoothy 40 years ago.” He darkly jokes, like he was talking about an old friend of his. I narrowed my (e/c) pools at the man, my mouth agape, a sudden shiver ran up my spine, something dark.

He was the bastard who let the monster escape?!-

A brush of wind ran through the room quickly.  
Wheezing breaths faintly heard.

“That’s right. I knew that you and Michael are tied together by fate thanks to that symbol you have on your neck...” He lightly pulled my hair out-of-said neck and inspected it with a fascinated glimpse. 

Fuck I desperately wanted to jerk my head away from him, and use everything I had to run away.

Heavy breathing was getting louder.

“Well would you look at th-” A hand gripped on Dr Sartain wrist securely before the psychiatrist could move closer. 

I let out deer like eyes, as if I was a child who's lost.  
If I wasn’t paralyzed I would be jumping and fleeing away from the area.

The much older shape moved the tiny man away from my more vulnerable state as I can only watch with croaks and rasping gasps.

“Michael.” Dr Sartain smiled softly, a wash of relief fell over him. Michael violently threw him to the ground, the doctor let out a surprised groan. My mouth was wide open, my pupils were really wide. My chest was heaving really heavily and breathing was quicker than it ever was.

With all the strength I had.  
I attempted to roll over with my teeth gritted.  
Come on!  
MOVE!-

Sartain removed his mask with lightning speed which made Michael freeze. He gripped his knife tighter as his breathing was huffing faster.  
He slashed the smaller man to pieces,  
jabbing the knife brutally even twisting it.  
Sartain shrieks and screams made it much-much worse,  
for me and of course him.

Michael didn’t display any type of emotion, just plainly watching the man gurgle out blood with his breathing getting fainter until there was no movement. And with that Michael turned to me rather robotically, maskless and free for me to observe the aging man - if you could call him that. 

The first thing I of course noticed was the scarring on his right eye, with a lighter pupil right dab in the middle of the damaged orb. A barely noticeable bald spot on-top of his head, grey hair and a greyish whitish scruff resting on his wrinkled face. But despite all of this this he seemed like he was handsome in his youth. Hell he still looks handsome now, even with his ageing features that were really visible. 

But that was the least of my worries right now.

I froze everything flying with such speed.  
I tried my all to just move at least once.  
...  
But nothing worked…

I sobbed and making muddled bunny like cries, frozen in my own bed as his shadow loomed over me. I was no match for the taller stronger man whom could easily crush my head in with his bigger hands, I was no match for someone who has killed before. 

Michael leaned towards me. And like Sartain observed me but unlike him viewed me like prey, a meal to be devoured, a lamb to be slaughtered. He leisurely leaned into my trembling lips and pressed his chapped mouth against mine roughly. I managed to flinch away for a few blissful moments but Michael used his fingers to lean mine towards his face again, shoving his tongue down my throat with my saliva dripping down my lips. I slammed my eyes shut and once again used all of my power to try to bolt out of here. 

Thank all things holy he didn’t proceed with the kissing.  
Though I suspect he was going to do much worse. 

He cast me a rare sight of emotion, dominance.  
A wolf like gleam to my smaller form.  
The older predator catching the younger prey.  
Frightened tears ran down my dark circles again.  
...  
Please let this be a nightmare.-  
Please god.-  
I just want to go home...  
...  
Mom, Dad, Matthew, Frank, Emily.  
Please forgive me, i’m so sorry...

Michael grabbed his discarded old mask and put it back on carefully.

I bawled when he turned to me and picked me up bridal style and simply walked away as if nothing had even happened. I would howl out for help, I would scream so loud it would break my voice box. 

But all of my efforts were left in vain, the only thing I can do is let out little noises and whimpers making me sound even more pathetic. Leaving Dr Sartains mangled corpse and Frank who was somehow still alive looked at the two figures which was really blurry in his hazy stare, coughing harshly.

It was tearing him apart to not run up and rescue me from that monster but he couldn’t, not when he knows that there is nothing he can do at this point. And that's what truly killed him right now. The last thing he ever saw was the barley conscious me who made eye contact with him, a single tear coming down my pale face as Michael slowly walked out of the room and out the hospital. Carrying me like some sick trophy of his.

Everything was so blurry...  
I couldn’t think...  
Everything slowly turned black.  
...  
And with that we were like the wind, gone...  
Like we didn’t even exist at all...  
…  
…  
…  
“Honey I really told you that curfew was after 12. Oh my god i’m just glad your safe, are you alright?...” Karen gentle scolded the teenger who walked into her grandmother's front entrance. Karen brushing off the dirt from Allisons bonnie and clyde costume, about to have a heart attack. Allison rolled her eyes, bags under them along with dry tears.

“God Mom it’s just a dumb halloween party! And I already had a shitty night as it is...” She silently sneered, brushing away her wet face as Karen hugs her daughter. Laurie was in the kitchen over hearing them, loading her guns and storing her knife into her jean pocket. She had armor, protective gear and a warm strong jacket slung over her muscles. 

Karen notices her mothers behaviour and sighs.

“Mom i’m sure that they caught him already. I don’t want you to get hur-”

“I’ve prepared for this night. I won’t let him find you. I already seen someone from my past get hurt from Michael, attacking her own child. And I know he will do the same thing with you two…” She mumbled seriously as she was packing her bags and storming out the door, prepared to fight the thing she has been haunted by for years. Karen blocked the entrance, for the first time in a long time Karen didn’t seemed annoyed by her paranoia about this boogeyman crap that she claimed was dumb and out of control. 

But was shaking and gloomy eyed. 

“Please be careful. I know you longed for this but please don-” Karen rambled uncontrollably until Laurie cuddled her gently, smoothing her hair and kissing it. Laurie motioned Allison to come over. She was reluctant at first, timidly hugging herself but finally gave in and let out a shy grin, embracing her family. The family who always comforted her when she needed it the most. They felt so warm, a sense of safety washed over her.

“There will be plenty of good fish in the sea. You just need to wait.” Laurie sweetily reassured the browned haired teen whom nodded with a faint smile. Now Laurie turned her attention to Karen whom looked down. 

“I will be fine I promise you. It will be like I never even left.~” Karen frowned at her, but nodded nonetheless. Laurie proceeded to give a supportive grin to the two ladies who both walked away and continued onto their lives, Karen on her Iphone, most likely checking twitter. While Karen was in the TV room. Laurie has never felt so secure in a longtime, mostly because her family was safe and unharmed. Something that she has lost for the last 40 years of her own life which she will never get back. 

With this information she can now hunt IT down.  
She closed the door behind her, outsid-  
A hand gripped her wrist.  
Laurie jumped and turned around.  
It was a police officer,  
Franks co-worker and partner.

“Jesus christ! Don’t do that!-” Laurie roared at said man, lowering her gun and away from the other officers whom stepped back from her quietly.

“We have a problem Mrs Strode and we need your help.” He didn’t display any reaction from her outburst but looked rather shaken, a sadden gleam made her tense shoulders relax. Laurie sensed something immediately. Did Michael get Frank in some way? Or was there more?

“Problem, what kind of problem?”

“You have to see this…” She followed him to the police car. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!-”  
“My own DAUGHTER!”  
“This isn’t happening!”  
(Y/n) (Y/n), oh my god (Y/n)!-” 

The closer she got, the more she heard the aggressive sobs and pleas of desperation. Painful flashbacks to her howls of mercy when Michael gripped onto her throat with her life almost getting sucked out.

Laurie leaned into the passenger's window and there she saw the person she had babysat this night 4 decades ago, rocking back and forth and shrieking with ugly bawls. Her husband and 6 year old son were right next to her unable to control her wails. Matthew seemed disturbed, having a numb and blank look while his father was holding his wife with silent tears rapidly running down his face, a snarl escaping his throat - the look he gave was a vengeful grimace. Laurie felt something tighten inside her.

The officer explained to her about what was happening.  
But Laurie knew.  
She knew full well.

All though her heart dropped at the thought of an innocent girl being just another victim to Michaels body count, or much worse. She remained stone faced, a knowing gaze into her once warm blue eyes which grew with fierceness. She recalled the time when Dr Loomis did the exact same glimpse when Michael fell of that damn balcony. And just like Dr Loomis 40 years ago she will try her damndest to find me. And this time won’t fail.

She will not back down this time.  
She won’t show mercy.  
She gripped her gun tighter.  
She’s ready.

**Author's Note:**

> And done… phew that took longer than I thought it was going to be. But this was literally a lot of fun to do. I saw the new Halloween 2018 movie while it was still in theaters so I figured what the hell i’ll write a one-shot about that. I was literally listening to the Halloween 2018 soundtrack while writing this and honestly helped a lot. (Great soundtrack to.)
> 
> I really hoped you guys like this one-shot.  
I’ll do more like this one in the future when i’m not busy.


End file.
